


Fuck School

by emiliathegreat



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Detention, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, bottom!Alex Gaskarth, top!Jack Barakat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a mild-mannered senior, just trying to make it through his last year of school. When he gets wrongly accused of breaking the rules, it lands him in detention, right next to Jack Barakat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is something that i thought up right in my dome piece. Hope you like (I needed a slight break from 5sos).  
> The title is a song by The Replacements.

Day after day, class after class, Alex Gaskarth's last year of high school was slowly nearing its end. Although it was only mid-march, the entire senior class was buzzing with excitement for graduation, and he'd pass many a locker with a running countown of school days until they'd all be wearing graduation robes and finally be able to get out of this shithole. 

Something quickly learned in a place like this is that things can take a wrong turn at any moment. Little did he know that that was about to happen. 

He was minding his own business, walking down the hall, admiring the painfully obvious hierarchy of the hallways when he was he was hit. And not by a book or bag or wad of gum. He was hit by a  _person._ Two actually. He fell to the ground, pinned there by a writhing mass of 2 people. The only thing he could see was a streak of blonde hair and fists, being hit by a few himself. Stray punches nailed him in the chest, jaw, and even throat.  _How the fuck did i get myself into this?!_ he thought to himself.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" He heard the familiar voice of Mr.Daniels, the chemistry teacher. Moments later, the two boys were pulled away from him, still trying to kick at each other. "What on Earth is going on?!" 

Now Alex could get a good look at the two guys who justmade his day  _so much better_. His face grew hot when he realized that it was 2 of the school's beloved varsity football players, Jack Barakat and Zack Merrick. Just seeing Jack there made his heart flutter.  _Stop it,_ he thought to himself, beginning to pick up his things that were now strewn across the tiled floor. He hated the way that he got butterflies when Jack was around, and he hated the way that he never noticed him before. "What's going on here?" Daniels repeated. 

"That kid started talking shit about Jack, and Jack thought that i said it so he started throwing punches at me, and he went after Jack." Zack blurted, pointing his finger at me as well as the blame. I feel the blood rush to my face, and i look at Jack, who is giving his teammate a downright death glare. 

"What the fuck, Merrick?!" Jack spits, and Alex opens his mouth to protest as well, but he's cut off by the science teacher.

"Watch your language, Barakat. You, as well as Gaskarth have got detention in my room 10 minutes after your last class ends. Don't be late." He says, almost unamused as he walks away, back to his classroom. 

Alex wastes no time gathering the last of the spilled contents of his bag before rushing off to his next class, English. He takes nothing more than a step before the late bell rings, and he scowls, breaking into a run. 

~~

"So what happened again?" Rian asked him quietly. They were sitting in said English class together. Rian Dawson had been Alex's best friend since the beginning; they went way back, all the way to junior high, at least.

Alex told him the story again, his hushed tone only barely standing out from the murmur of the chattering students around them. "So Zack pinned the blame on you and Jack just to cover his own ass?" Rian leaned back in his chair, tapping his pencil absentmindedly against his knee. "Typical." 

Alex laughed at his remark. Rian was one of Alex's only friends, and together, they did almost everything. They were so close, in fact, that when Alex chose to come out as gay, Rian was the first person he told. Rian didn't make a big deal about it (and even said that he saw it coming). The vast majority of the student body didn't even know he existed, let alone care that he liked guys, so it wasn't nearly as big a deal than he thought it would be, which was kind of nice.

Doodling in the margins of the piece of paper in front of him, he thought of how it would go later today. It would probably end up incredibly awkward. He sighed, waiting for the bell to release them all to lunch. 

~~

Alex walked into Mr. Daniels' classroom 6 minutes after the final bell. Early, as usual for most things. "Glad you showed up, Gaskarth." the teacher said from behind his desk, not lifting his eyes from the stack of papers in front of him. Alex dumped his backpack on the ground at the table in the very back of the classroom and sat down, hunching over the table and picking at the various engravings on the wooden surface with his fingernail, spacing out. 

Alex was snapped back to reality when he heard Mr. Daniels' voice again. "You're late, Jack." 

Jack tossed his backpack by the door, sitting on top of a table in the back row, not too far from Alex. "How long is this going to be?" He yawned, obviously bored.

"Hey, you're lucky i didn't write you up for that scuffle in the hallways today." Daniels said sternly. "Go sit with Gaskarth. I don't want you two on opposite sides of the room."

"But we're on the same side of the room right now." Jack protested, shooting a glance at Alex that made his heart jump. Daniels gave him that teacher look, and Jack huffed, stomping his way dramatically to the seat next to Alex and plopping down. 

"Thank you." The teacher stood up, walking in front of his desk and leaned against it from the front, observing the two boys in the very back of his classroom. "Listen, you two. What you did was unacceptable, but i'm not going to be a hardass about it. You guys can talk or whatever for these 30 minutes, just don't sleep or try to sneak out. Work on homework or something. I'm going to Lanning's room to pick up some grade reports. No funny business." He said, walking out of the room after giving the two students a final glance.

"This is bullshit." Jack mumbled, slamming a fist down on the desk.

"Shut up, man." Alex says, turning away from the other boy. "It's your fucking friend who got us into this mess. Let's make it as painless as possible." Jack looks taken aback.

"And he speaks. So, Alex, what's it like to be in detention for the first time?" Jack asks, almost amused.  _He knows my name?_  and the butterflies start churning in Alex's stomach.

Alex doesn't answer him, instead, he folds his arms in front of him, burying his head in them. He just wants to disappear...

That all changes when he feels Jack's warm hand on his thigh. His head lifts from his hands quickly, and he shoots a questioning look at Jack, who's just smirking. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I think i'm trying to turn you on." Jack whispers, and Alex gulps audibly.  _What the fuck is going on? Why is he doing this?_ Alex's thoughts swirl around in a panic because every touch is going straight to his dick, and there's no way he'll be able to hide that after awhile. 

As he foresaw, his little "problem" was starting to show through his skinny jeans. "So it's true. You're gay?" Jack asks, smiling.

"Yeah. And that's a pretty sick way to find out, asshole." Alex remarks, but then curiousity gets the best of him. "You... like guys too?"

"My door swings both ways, buddy." Jack's tone changes to a kind one, and his hand creeps to Alex's crotch, finding the boy's hardening member through his jeans. "And i  _really_ want to do some things to you..." Jack nips at Alex's jaw, and Alex turns from him, going with his head instead of his dick. 

"This is insane! Daniels could come back any minute, and i'm not getting suspended because of you." Alex hissed, pushing the other boy in the chest and trying to knock some sense into him. Alex turns to the wall again, making an attempt to ignore Jack, which isn't the response Jack was hoping for.

Without warning, Jack grabs Alex by the chin and forces their lips together. Alex tenses up for a moment.  _I'm the gay one?_ he thinks before he opens his mouth to Jacks, leaning into the kiss and moving his hands up to run his fingers through the other boy's dark hair. Jack is the one to pull away, tugging at Alex's bottom lip. "C'mon. Let's have a little fun, huh?" Jack whispers, running his hands down Alex's sides. 

Alex can do nothing but nod. Jack gets down on his knees next to Alex's chair and goes at Alex's zip, undiong his jeans just enough for Alex's cock to spring up, obscenely bunching up the bottom of his plaid button-down. "Impressive, Gaskarth." Jack purrs, pulling Alex's pants down his thighs. He spits in his hand, starting to stroke Alex's cock painfully slow. Alex hums softly in pleasure. The hum turns into a stifled moan when Jack runs his thumb over his slit, slick with precome. 

"Oh, God." Alex moans, slamming his head on the table. Jack smiles, picking up his pace, hand moivng faster. Jack moved under the table to get a better angle, and just then, Mr. Daniels walked back into the room. Alex looks down at Jack, eyes wide. Jack just grins. 

"Ay, where's Barakat?" Daniels asks, looking around the room. You see, the science tables at this school are wonderful in the sense that the fronts extend all the way to the ground. There was no way that the science teacher could see this scene unless he came around and stood behind Alex, which was highly unlikely. 

"He, uh, went to the bathroom." Alex blurted, trying to hide the shaking in his voice as Jack took Alex's dick into his mouth. Flustered, Daniels strolls back out of the room to find the tyrant. Little did he know that he was right under his nose. 

"I'm not gonna last if you-" Alex is cut off by his own whimper as Jack deepthroats him, swallowing without warning.  Alex grips the side off the table, squeezing his eyes shut as Jack repeats his actions, a growl ripping from his throat and vibrating around Alex. His orgasm surprised him, and he was only able to let out a stifled whimper before he came down the back of Jack's throat. 

Jack crawled out from under the table, straightened himself, and wiped a small dab of white off of his lip with his thumb. Meanwhile, Alex tucked himself away, half-hard and less noticable than fifteen minutes ago, and tried not to look like he had just experienced the hottest blow job of his life. Jack kissed Alex again, softer, sweeter, and managed to pull away and look presentable the instant before Mr. Daniels came back into the room. 

"Barakat, where did you sneak off to? I was told the bathroom, but you weren't there when i went to check." He gave Jack a glare, and Alex tried not to look as panicked as he felt.  _They were so busted..._

Luckily, Jack was a master of coming up with excuses on the fly. "I went to the one by the gyms. For some fresh air, y'know?" Jack said like it was obvious, rolling his eyes a bit. 

"It seems unessecary to walk all the way across the building." Daniels grumbles, but he accepts it. "You guys have 5 minutes left." He sits behind his desk and starts clicking away at his computer. While he's distracted, Jack leans in close to Alex's ear and whispers, "Meet me out at my car 3 minutes after we get out of here." Nothing else after that. No small talk, no muffled chatter, not even a sideways glance. 

~~

After they get let out, Alex goes back up to his locker to retrieve a textbook, while Jack goes the other way towards the senior parking lot. His heart is in his throat, and he's nervous for some reason. He stuffs the book in his bag and slams his locker shut, hustling away towards the parking lot. 

When he gets out onto the asphalt, he's slightly surprised at how hot it is. It wasn't every day that it was this nice, especially in the spring, but it was kind of nice. When he snaps back to real life, he realizes that he absentmindedly made a beeline to Jack's car, he knew which one it was, and Jack knew that, leaning against the backseat door. At least, that's what the smirk on his face showed. Alex blushed, stopping in front of the other boy. "Hi, Jack." Alex says timidly. 

"Hey, prettyboy." Jack winked, grabbing a fistful of Alex's shirt and turning them around so that Alex's back was against the car. This caused Alex to drop his things, sighing into Jack's mouth. Jack fumbled for the door handle, and eventually finds it, opening the door and pushing Alex's to lie on top of the backseat. Alex groans as Jack, while pulling himself up to strattle Alex, grinds against his crotch. Noticing this reaction, Jack does it again, but on purpose and more forcefully. 

Alex hooks his foot on the door handle and slams it closed. Now, they're alone in this black SUV with tinted windows. Jack attatches their lips again, and the boy beneath him tangles his fingers in Jack's hair, pulling his mouth in deeper to his own. "You want me to fuck you?" Jack asks huskily, sucking a lovebite on Alex's adams apple. 

"Please," Alex wispers. Jack smiles, taking his shirt off while Alex unbuttons his shirt, and then undoes his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. Jack took his clothes completely off, and helped Alex remove his pants fully. They were both hard, and Jack leaning down to kiss Alex again caused their cocks to bump in the dirtiest way.

Wordlessly, Jack fumbled in his backpack for a small tube of lube. "What do you do with lube at school?" Alex asks him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Jack avoids the answer, but Alex knows that it must be for quick afterschool hookups. Jack slicks up a few fingers and hesitates before actually touching Alex. "Have you... done this before?" Jack asks, his tone softer and caring. 

"Yeah, but only twice so... be gentle please." Alex replies, and Jack nods, wiping slick around Alex's hole before pushing two fingers in at the start. Alex groans in obvious discomfort, face breaking into a frown. He doesn't say a word though, and Jack continues pushing them in and pulling them out steadily, hopefully working Alex through his pain. When Jack twists his fingers in just the right way, Alex makes a desperate noise on the back of his throat and pushes back on his fingers. Jack fits in a third finger to spread Alex open further. 

"Fuck me Jack..." Alex clenches around Jack's fingers, and Jack hisses, pulling them out. He opens the lube again and slathers a good amount on his leaking member, lining himself up with Alex and propping himself up with a hand on the car seat, looming over the other boy and leaving a purple hickey on his collarbone. Jack pushes Alex's knees up to his chest, hooking his legs over his shoulders before slowly starting to push into Alex. 

Jack bottoms out and stills for a moment. Alex is so  _tight_ , and there is no way that he's going to last very long, but that being said, he starts a rough pace with Alex. 

Jack had no idea that Alex was so vocal, but he couldn't deny that his whiny  _uhn-uhn_ s with each thrust were incredibly hot. In fact, everything about him was hot; the way his brown hair stuck to his forehead, the way his pink lips were kiss-swollen, and definitely the way that his back arched when Jack angled differently and slammed into Alex's prostate. "J-Jack!!" Alex nearly scremed, his legs beginning to shake. 

Jack was as close as Alex was, the sound of skin on skin intoxicating and amplified in the small space. He pressed his lips to Alex's harshly and stifled the moans of the both of them. Jack kept pounding Alex's prostate, and he started stroking his flushed cock. 

Alex was in so much pleasure that it was almost painful. He tried to swat Jack's hand away, but to no avail. The added stimuli had him right on the edge, and with one more thrust into his prostate and stroke of his dick had him coming hard all over his chest and Jack's hand as he moaned Jack's name and a string of profanities.

Alex tightened around Jack  _so hard_ that it didn't take much for Jack to come either, pulling out and shooting his load on Alex's chest to mix with his own. After the two of them caught their breath, Jack grabbed a handful of Subway napkins off of the center console to wipe up the sticky mess on the older boy's chest. After that, they put their clotnes on, occasionally stopping to make out quickly.

They sit side-by-side in the backseat before Alex leaves. "Don't tell anyone?" Alex asks quietly. "I mean, i wouldn't want to ruin your reputation or anything." 

Jack laughs. "I don't give a shit about my reputation. It's senior year man. I mean, i still won't tell anyone, but i don't think anyone would have a fucking aneurysm if they found out that i have a _boyfriend_." 

Alex's expression stayed the same, but all he could think was _boyfriend boyfiend boyfriend._ "You think of me as your boyfriend?" Alex asked, trying not to sound too needy.

Jack blushed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course it is." Alex grins.

"So... I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Jack rubs the back of his neck, and Alex nods. They exchange numbers and Alex gets out of the car, walking to his own, and for the first time maybe _ever_ , he left school _smiling_.

~~

The next morning, Alex was standing in the hallway with Rian, half-awake as usual, and he caught wind of the conversation between Jack and some of his buddies across the hall. "Dude, you _got some_ yesterday. Your car was rocking like crazy." Zack clapped him on the back. Jack laughed nervously and made eye contact with Alex, winking. Alex smiled, looking down at his beat up Vans. Rian witnessed this entire interaction. 

"Dude, what happened during detention yesterday?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. 


End file.
